


treasure, that is what you are

by nekomimichan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Life Partners, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, kind of, this got longer than i intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: while Chanyeol might not be the most loyal kitty out there, he sure knew how to find his way into Kyungsoo's heart





	treasure, that is what you are

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) Valentine's Day!

Kyungsoo has never been that much of a cat person. He has raised two dogs and never had he ever had any intention of adopting a cat, he just wasn't familiar to the whole concept.

"Kyungsoo, good morning!"

He still refuses to acknowledge the fact that a whole cat hybrid lives in his house now, but for all his annoyance it's nonetheless very true. He can't say he owns Chanyeol like he owns his pet dogs, because he never went out and adopted him, the cat just started living with him on his own consent. A fluffy tail brushing against his naked thighs jerks him out of his thoughts and soon enough he finds Chanyeol hovering over him on the bed, a grin plastered across his handsome face.

"It's Valentine's Day, I made you breakfast."

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.

"You made me breakfast? Is it at least edible?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes in response and his fluffy ears twitch admirably, Kyungsoo moves his hand from underneath the hybrid to touch them and Chanyeol immediately leans against his fingers.

"It was an easy recipe, I looked it up online anyway."

Kyungsoo offers him a smile in return and Chanyeol grins again, with a few pats on the butt from Kyungsoo he's off the bed.

"Get up now, or it'll get cold."

Kyungsoo sighs. He's never been much of a morning person, unlike the cat who wakes up at the crack of dawn every single day to do God knows what. Chanyeol tugs on the sleeve of his dark blue pyjama top and Kyungsoo has no other option than to leave his soft, warm bed, well, at least breakfast is ready. Chanyeol is wearing low waisted ripped blue jeans with a hole on the back for his tail to move free and nothing else, Kyungsoo clears his throat upon the sight of bright sunshine reflecting off of Chanyeol's toned torso.

 

 

No, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are not boyfriends and nor are they sexual partners -Kyungsoo actually has no idea just what they are. He's come to the realization that he doesn't know much about Chanyeol's personal life except that he has a reputation about being a huge flirt, many of the neighbourhood's rumours are about him and his countless affairs that, if he is to trust Chanyeol's word, do not go anywhere. According to Kyungsoo's personal observations Chanyeol enjoys spending his time with him, he also enjoys getting kisses and cuddles and free food and a place to sleep all from Kyungsoo as well, but that's all to it there is. They don't really hang out outside Kyungsoo's house and behind close doors they're really nothing more than roommates that occasionally share a kiss or two, so Kyungsoo thinks that he has the right to question why Park Chanyeol is specifically preparing him breakfast on a Valentine's day.

"Earth to Kyungsoo, you're zoning out!"

Chanyeol interrupts his train of thought and Kyungsoo blinks his eyes to focus. He takes a look at the clock on his kitchen wall, he has his whole day packed with classes and the first one starts at 9.30. His attention is directed towards Chanyeol when the taller male puts a plate in front of him, the cat has made fried eggs with bacon, which is a simple dish but it requires using the stove nonetheless and Kyungsoo is just glad that the cat did not burn his entire kitchen down. He notices some burn marks on Chanyeol's fingertips and absent-mindedly grabs his big hands to take a closer look, Chanyeol's lips twitch into a smile and he wags his tail happily as he holds his face with the palm of his free hand and watches Kyungsoo do his thing.

"Did you hurt yourself while making me breakfast?"

The cat nods, unbothered.

"Yeah but it's not a big deal. You can always kiss it better, though."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the flirting attempt but plants a soft kiss on his fingers anyway, Chanyeol blushes.

"So what made you risk your life to prepare breakfast for me on Valentine's?"

Chanyeol grins in response when Kyungsoo finally lets out his thoughts, he grabs his fork and stuffs the entire egg into his mouth.

"Well,"

He answers with food still in his mouth, Kyungsoo would've find it gross if it was somebody else but he's more than used to the cat's antics now so he doesn't even react. Chanyeol swallows his mouthful before continuing.

"You're my Valentine, after all. So it's only convenient I do something nice for you."

Kyungsoo stops for a moment to eye him up to see whether he's joking or not, but the cat seems sincere, Kyungsoo gives him a hum in response before getting on with his breakfast.

 

 

Just as Kyungsoo is about to get out the door, he finds Chanyeol by his side, this time wearing one of Kyungsoo's baggier sweaters on top of his ripped jeans, the colour of creamy white contrasts nicely with his golden skin and Kyungsoo finds himself staring, Chanyeol slungs an arm over his shoulder.

"I want to come with you."

He states simply and Kyungsoo steps out of his embrace to face him.

"What?"

Chanyeol shrugs and tugs on the sweater, Kyungsoo notices that the piece of clothing is already stretched so he might have to give it to Chanyeol to keep.

"I want to come with you, to your school."

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. He knows that he can bring the cat in as a visitor but he highly doubts his professors would let him sneak Chanyeol into class, he scratches his head.

"You'll get bored, my teachers won't let you in."

Chanyeol pouts and shifts on his feet like a child. Kyungsoo remembers that Chanyeol was raised by a family that spoiled him a lot, he still keeps his stance towards the cat's act.

"But why? I'll be good, they won't even feel my existence, promise."

He raises one hand like he's about to sing the national anthem, Kyungsoo laughs and pets his hair.

"Baby, why don't you play with your friends or do what you usually do while I'm not around? I doubt I can pull any strings for you."

Chanyeol's ears twitch with sudden goosebumps from the pet name and he whines as he attaches himself to Kyungsoo's arm. Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol is friends with one of his neighbour's Siamese Cat Hybrids Baekhyun and Jongdae, he'd seen him play fighting and wrestling with them one time he dropped by his neighbour's house upon an invitation for some tea. Chanyeol seemed surprised to see Kyungsoo there and the surprise was mutual for Kyungsoo never really thought much about Chanyeol's friends and personal life outside the one he shares with Kyungsoo. Nevertheless, the cat quickly intruduced them and menaged to cling onto Kyungsoo throughout his entire stay there, which made the old neighbour lady coo.

"Please? I'll be so good, Soo. I promise I'll leave if they say no, I promise I won't get you in any trouble."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, he can't stand Chanyeol when he goes all whiney but he agrees just to get him to shut up.

 

 

It's a 15-minute bus ride from Kyungsoo's apartment to his university campus and they sit at the back of the bus in order not to catch any attention, Chanyeol snuggles into Kyungsoo's side and purrs as Kyungsoo forces himself to focus on his notes with the annoying cat making sounds right by his ear. In his defense, Kyungsoo has never really been fond of both cats and people, let alone a mixture of the two, but he also didn't expect Chanyeol to be so unique. At first, Kyungsoo was really opposed to the idea of hybrids. When he was younger there were a lot of sex trafficing with the species going on and most of them lived as slaves. They were seen as experiments and got abused both physically and mentally in various ways and it was just so, so wrong. Maybe fifteen years or so ago global laws were passed and hybrid's rights were secured, but no one can deny the fact that many of the hybrids are still suffering from a lot and are being mistreated. These were just some of the reasons Kyungsoo was uncomfortable with hybrids, he avoided them throughout his entire life and never tried to befriend any of them because he was scared of their energy, but Park Chanyeol still made it into his life, somehow. He remembers their first encounter, he remembers his neighbour knocking on his door and asking whether his cat can stay over until they finish moving out their stuff to their new home, he remembers Chanyeol being really quiet and gloomy, he remembers Chanyeol not having much of an appetite and he remembers finding Chanyeol sobbing into the pillows in his guest bedroom one evening when he returned from school. He remembers not being very friendly towards the hybrid, not even bothering to ask him his name let alone ask about his day, he remembers feeling terrible upon seeing Chanyeol crying alone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business, don't distract me."

Chanyeol shrugs and snuggles closer, he rubs his face against Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo remembers feeling lost, he remembers trying to calm Chanyeol down by offering to call his family and he remembers Chanyeol hissing at him and telling him that his family are never coming back to get him. He remembers Chanyeol being right. Chanyeol yawns beside him in the bus now and Kyungsoo sighs as he moves his hand to run his fingers through the cat's soft, fur-like hair, he gently tugs at the pink-grey strands and massages the taller male's scalp, causing him to purr louder, Kyungsoo chuckles.

"You like it when I pet you, baby?"

Chanyeol nods, he rubs his cheek against Kyungsoo's shoulder again and noses at his neck, his long legs shifting to move over Kyungsoo's smaller body.

"Yes, please do some more. Behind my ears, please."

Ever so kind, how can Kyungsoo say no? Honestly, he thinks Chanyeol's human family have no soul to desert such a sweet thing like him, Kyungsoo wants to keep him forever and he suddenly jolts in his seat when he realizes what he's thinking. Him and Chanyeol are not a thing, he simply can not keep Chanyeol. He puffs out his cheeks and turns his head to look at the cat sprawled across his lap in the middle of a public bus, Chanyeol seems blissed-out. Kyungsoo decides that he cannot care less what other people might think.

 

 

Obviously his professor doesn't allow Chanyeol inside and Kyungsoo has no other option but to leave him on his own, he describes the cafeteria and shoves a campus map into Chanyeol's hand before rushing into class. Somewhere between Roman Law and Julius Ceaser, he remembers that he forgot to give Chanyeol pocket money and the rest of the class passes by in a blur. He has a 10-minute break until his next class, so he quickly packs up and rushes to where the cafeteria is located, hoping to find Chanyeol there. It takes him a few seconds of looking around to spot the hybrid, his hair and ears and tail and height obviously drawing attention, what he doesn't expect to see, however, is some girl with a Spongebob hoodie leaning over Chanyeol's personal space with a flirty smile plastered across her face. Kyungsoo's stomach churns with the familiar, unpleasant feeling, this is not the first time he's seen Chanyeol being hit on. He sometimes sees him hanging out outside the neighbourhood while Kyungsoo's in a bus returning home, he sees him flirting with his neighbours, he sees schoolgirls petting him under his chin, he occasionally hears him getting catcalled -no pun intended- as he's going to Kyungsoo's place and one thing that never changes is the fact that Chanyeol always looks like he's very into the whole thing. He never backs out when people hit on him or catcall him or straight up give him the bedroom eyes, for all Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol has never slept with any of his admirers, but the thought of it still makes him feel nauseous. He knows that Chanyeol has no money on him at the moment, so the Starbucks drink he's currently holding must've been a gift from his lovely lady friend over there, Kyungsoo finds himself growling under his breath. He never really bothers with people to feel any form of jealousy, but it's different with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo wonders whether he'd developped a crush on the hybrid. He decides that he doesn't have the time nor the energy to put much thought into this right about now, he has classes he needs to attend, he turns away to leave.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Over here!"

Of course the stupid cat had to notice him just now. He turns his head towards Chanyeol's direction to see the cat grinning at him from a distance. Before he can do anything about it Chanyeol and his lady friend appear by his side, the girl looking kind of unimpressed.

"There you are, I missed you. Is your school over?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and his fingers close into a fist, he has a sudden urge to punch Chanyeol across his stupid, grinning, strikingly handsome face.

"No, Chanyeol, I have the whole day packed."

He gives the girl a side eye, one which she gladly returns.

"Besides, it seems like you've found yourself some company."

Chanyeol turns his head and looks at the girl like he had forgotten she was there, the girl gives him a flirty smile.

"Oh yeah, this is Kate, she bought me coffee."

Kyungsoo's frown deepens and he wets his dried lips with his tongue, Chanyeol follows the motion, suddenly looking spaced out.

"Good for you, cat. I'll see you later."

He doesn't mean to come off as rude, but he just can't understand Chanyeol's thing about flirting with everyone that breathes in his direction and he can't bring himself to do any form of emphaty. He turns on his heels and rushes to class before Chanyeol can say anything, he barely registers the girl telling Chanyeol that Kyungsoo seemed intimidating.

 

 

It is a lot harder to focus on his next class without thinking about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo completely gives up getting his mind together when the professor starts talking about Hybrid rights. Being a law major sucks at times like this. He wonders what Chanyeol might be up to and he immediately shudders. He remembers the girl's comment about himself and sighs out a huff of hot air that makes his bangs fly upwards. He knows he's not the friendliest person out there, he never really shows much interest towards anybody and doesn't really have anyone that he can refer to as a close friend; maybe Kim Jongin from his French class but he figures Jongin is probably bubbly and friendly towards everyone. He's constantly throwing side-eyes and glares around because he has issues with his sight and he's a broke college student that can't afford to pay his bills and go see an ophthalmologist at the same time. He knows he's not exactly on good terms with a lot of his acquaintances, he knows that he has a bad temper, he knows that he tends to push people away; but he just can't be that bad, can he? Suddenly his brain is not that nice to him anymore and Kyungsoo finds himself overthinking his general attitude towards people, the lecture completely out of his focus.

He holds his head between his palms and stares absent-mindedly at his desk; does Park Chanyeol actually not like him? He has no idea how he came to such a conclusion, but something about Chanyeol mentioning that cats were not as emotional as humans and telling Kyungsoo about how he is only nice to people if he can get something in return clicks off. The displeasant feeling in his gut returns as his professor dismisses class and Kyungsoo packs his stuff up to go to his last class before lunch time. Even though he really craves some hot tea right now he dissmisses the desire for the sake of avoiding an encounter with Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo finds himself desperately trying to focus on his next class, but he also keeps getting lost in his train of thought that he doesn't seem to have any control over, he jolts in his seat when somebody pokes him in the ribs with a pencil.

"Hey, you seem a little off, is everything alright?"

Oh, isn't that the oh-so-sweet Kim Jongin, looking genuinely concerned. Kyungsoo offers him a forced smile.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted. I'm sure I'll be better after I get some food inside my stomach."

Jongin quietly chuckles and nods his head, he has recently dyed his hair into a soft shade of raspberry pink and needless to say, he perfectly pulls it off.

"Same here, I had coffee for breakfast, I'm basically starving. Wanna join me for lunch?"

Kyungsoo is startled from the unexpected offer but he can't bring himself to refuse, he replies with a nod and they both turn their attention to the lecture, spending the next forty minutes or so without engaging in much conversation.

 

 

The cafeteria is, unsurprisingly, packed during lunch time. Kyungsoo and Jongin grab a couple of Subway sandwiches and Jongin treats him to a milkshake despite Kyungsoo's oppositions, Kyungsoo finds himself relaxing slowly as he seats himself across Jongin on one of the picnic benches under a cherry tree. Jongin keeps the light conversation flowing and Kyungsoo kind of feels bad when he finds himself scanning the open area every now on then to catch a glimpse of the cat, his eyes land on some hybrids but none of them are Chanyeol. Jongin pokes his knee with his foot from under the table.

"Kyungsoo, would you like to talk about what's been on your mind? If it's not too personal, of course."

Kyungsoo sighs and he's almost about to open a little up, but he gets interrupted.

"Kyungsoo!"

Before he can register what is going on, he finds himself crushing under the weight of a gigantic creature, that being the infamous Park Chanyeol, of course. Jongin watches with a dumbfounded expression as Chanyeol rubs his face against Kyungsoo's hair and hugs him close until Kyungsoo finally snaps back and pushes the clingy creature away with a snarl, Chanyeol grins in response.

"Are you finally done? Can we go now?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm only halfway through the day, cat. If you want to leave just leave."

Chanyeol's grin slowly falters and his eyebrows furrow in confusion, he seems a little offended. Before Kyungsoo can say anything about it, Jongin chimes in.

"I didn't know you had a cat, wow!"

He seems like he's not weirded out so Kyungsoo huffs out in relief, Chanyeol notices Jongin's existence and leans closer to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol, I like your hair."

Jongin grins from ear to ear and shakes Chanyeol's hand.

"Jongin, I'm a friend of Kyungsoo and I like your hair too. Can ı pet you?"

Kyungsoo's eye twitch upon hearing the seemingly innocent request, he knows that never in a million years would Chanyeol refuse. In amatter of seconds Chanyeol is sprawled across Jongin's lap, getting himself scratched behind his fluffy ears and Kyungsoo can't help but glare. He puts up a straight expression when Jongin turns to look at him with sparkling eyes like a little kid in an amusement park, Kyungsoo braces himself not to scoff.

"How long have you had him? He's so cute!"

Kyungsoo shrugs, not really feeling that hungry anymore.

"I don't exactly-"

"He doesn't really own me, he's just letting me share his house since my owners left me at his place before getting the fuck out of my life, pardon my language."

Jongin mutters a 'no of course, it's alright' under his breath and Chanyeol carries on, rumbling about his life and how Kyungsoo takes care of him and how he's actually really sweet on the inside and how much Chanyeol loves him until Kyungsoo cuts him off with a cough.

"Okay, don't you have anything better to do?"

Chanyeol has the same offended expression on his face again, he leans against Jongin and Jongin ends up wrapping his arms around the cat's waist to keep the balance, Kyungsoo diverts his eyes in order not to glare.

"Why are you being mean to me, did you not like the breakfast I prepared for you?"

Jongin coos, Kyungsoo scoffs.

"You made him breakfast?"

Chanyeol nods in excitement, settling himself on Jongin's legs and basically straddling his lap, Jongin looks a little alarmed but Kyungsoo's unfazed expression calms him down, he plays with Chanyeol's tail.

"That's so sweet of you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol grins in response. The girl with the Spongebob hoodie appears by their side out of the blue and grabs the cat by his arm, startling both Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"Hey kitty, I have some friends over there that really want to meet you, we bought fish cakes, too. Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes wide open as Chanyeol waves him and Jongin goodbye to go with Kate or whatever, literally leaving Kyungsoo for some fish cakes. Jongin's laughter makes him return back to reality.

"Why are you laughing?"

Jongin wheezes and claps his hands, it takes him a while to come down. When he's finally back to normal he wipes out his imaginary tears.

"Your face when she just... Oh, Kyungsoo!"

He chuckles again ang Kyungsoo kicks him under the table, Jongin winces and pouts.

"Okay, okay. But do tell me, is he the reason why you're acting weird today?"

Kyungsoo decides that letting his guard down a little wouldn't hurt much since Jongin now already knows more than he should in the first place, he offers him a shrug in response.

"It's just that... I don't get him? Like he's constantly flirting with literally everyone around, even you!"

Jongin barks out another laugh and Kyungsoo finds himself getting a little annoyed.

"No, it's not funny. I can't even put a name to what's going on between us and I've been thinking what if he's only sticking with me because I give him food and a roof he can live under? I feel... Used?"

Jongin looks more serious now but the cheeky glint stays in his dark eyes, he takes a slurp from his strawberry milkshake.

"Cats are different from humans, Kyungsoo, their minds don't work the way ours do."

If only Kyungsoo had a penny for every single time he heard this sentence, Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo glares at him.

"No, no, listen, I'm serious. Okay, how about I tell you about my brother's cat, yeah?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but nods for him to continue, Jongin looks like he'd tell the story even if Kyungsoo didn't allow him to anyway.

"My older brother Junmyeon bought this cat hybrid named Sehun from a breeder, the cat's the same age as I am and tell you what, he's the complete opposite of your cat."

Kyungsoo wants to correct Jongin about him not actually owning Chanyeol but decides against it and takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich instead.

"He's so grumpy and he's always glaring around... He's kind of like you, no offence."

"None taken."

Jongin laughs at him and Kyungsoo finds himself smirking.

"He never lets anybody touch him, even scratches you if you do so without his consent. He always has this bored expression and basically looks like he hates everyone, he only talks to us to ask for food and that's it. It's like living with your arch enemy."

Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin's wild expression, Jongin half-heartedly pouts before grinning back.

"One thing about him though, he crawls into my hyung's bed at night saying he doesn't like sleeping alone and since Junmyeon is his owner he's supposed to comply to Sehun's wishes."

Kyungsoo grunts.

"What a fucking brat, I hate cats."

Jongin laughs again.

"I know right! I'm totally a dog person, hell, I have three babies waiting for me at home. Not hybrids, of course, actual pups."

Kyungsoo really wants to ask him more about his dogs but Jongin seems determined to finish his story so Kyungsoo lets him carry on.

"Anyways, this one time the cat was being extremely bitchy, pardon my language, and we were sitting in the living room watching TV. So my brother had a rough week right, and the cat apparently got on his last nerve so hyung asked the cat why did it hate him so much, and do you know what the cat said?"

Kyungsoo obviously doesn't know, but he plays along and shakes his head expectantly.

"The cat turned to glare at him and then straight up said that he was in love with him."

Now that was a plot twist, Kyungsoo blinks his eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"No shit, I swear. He was like, I'm in love with you, why else would I put up with your stupid human antics if I hated you, and then he called him an imbecile and went to sleep."

Kyungsoo finds himself laughing out loud at the story and Jongin looks like he just re-lived the entire scene, soon enough he joins Kyungsoo on the wild laughter train.

"Cats are fucking weird."

Kyungsoo complains and Jongin nods sympathetically.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm sure it's the same with your Chanyeolie over there, but instead of hating everyone it looks like he just loves everyone."

Kyungsoo snorts. He cannot bring himself to completely agree, but Jongin surely took some of the burden off his shoulders, he thanks him before packing up and walking to the Law Department for his next class, not bothering to look for Chanyeol.

 

 

Somewhere between his last class and the break before it, Kyungsoo recieves a text from Jongin telling him that one of his friends that live in the same neighbourhood as Kyungsoo is dropping Chanyeol off on his way home and Kyungsoo finds himself sighing. This is not his best Valentine's Day so far and he's far more tired than he usually is after his full day. He sleeps through the bus ride, suddenly missing Chanyeol's presence by his side and he has no energy left in his body as he drags his body home. Something smells in his kiitchen and Kyungsoo furrows his brows, he walks lazily towards the kitchen and finds the cat inside, wearing Kyungsoo's Kiss The Cook apron and trying to reheat last night's dinner, Kyungsoo sighs. Chanyeol immediately turns to face the shorter male and his ears perk up, he wags his tail excitedly.

"Welcome home, Valentine! I made you dinner."

Kyungsoo decides that now might be good time to talk, he clears his throat.

"Chanyeol-"

"Well, not exactly made, I reheated it, but still. I wanted to come early to prepare food for you, you look tired. Why don't you sit down and let me take care of you?"

Kyungsoo does as the cat tells him to, and waits patiently until Chanyeol is seated on his side, his tail occasionally brushing against Kyungsoo's legs under the table.

"Chanyeol, I want to talk."

The cat blinks in surprise and lowers his fork, looking at Kyungsoo with a puzzled look.

"Okay, let's talk?"

Kyungsoo is not sure how to put his thoughts into words but he decides to let them out as they come, he takes in a breath.

"I understand that you like flirting around but the fact that you also come snuggle up on me and kiss me and call me your valentine is putting me in an uncomfortable situation Chanyeol."

The frown is still there, the cat leans forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mine, or not, Chanyeol? That's what I want to know. Do you love me or are you just here for your entertainment?"

Chanyeol looks somehwere along the lines of shocked and offended, before Kyungsoo can overthink his words, the cat crowds into his personal space.

"Soo, I told you a billion times that hybrids don't feel emotions the same way you humans do."

"Yes, but-"

Chanyeol sighs and pouts, he looks like he's ready to break and fall and Kyungsoo straightens up.

"Just because you see me flirting with people doesn't mean I find them attractive, or have interest in them or simply care about them, really. I like flirting, it's fun, it helps me pass time and sometimes I get free food or ear scratches in return so it's a win-win situation for me. It doesn't mean anything to me."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and licks his lips.

"Then, what about me, Chanyeol? Am I someone that just scratches your hair and gives you food?"

Now Chanyeol looks really offended, he frowns and his eyes get a little glassy.

"How can you think that? I love you, you're my Valentine. I love you so much."

Kyungsoo blinks up at the cat and looks into his sincere eyes.

"Then why are you flirting with other people?"

Chanyeol leans in and presses his lips softly against the left corner of Kyungsoo's thicker, heart-shaped lips.

"Why won't you understand my point of view? I'm not flirting with them, I'm just interracting with them. That's how I interract with people, Soo..."

Kyungsoo remembers Jongin's story about the grumpy cat, he's glad Chanyeol is not a grumpy cat.

"But-"

"You've literally seen me give bedroom eyes to your 75-year-old neighbour for an ice cream cone."

"Chanyeol-"

"Do you think I have any interest in him, Kyungsoo?"

The cat's wearm breath hits Kyungsoo's lips and he shivers from head to toe, he swallows down a moan.

"No."

"Correct answer."

The cat mumbles and his lips slightly sweep across Kyungsoo's bottom lip.

"I only have interest in one creature, a human being, to be specific."

He licks his lips, he's basically towering over Kyungsoo at the moment and Kyungsoo has no other option but to clutch on the kitchen table, his knuckles turning white.

"You."

Chanyeol breathes out, before pressing a soft peck on the other corner of Kyungsoo's mouth.

"I love you, Kyungsoo. I'm in love with you. I'm sad that you felt the way you did, I wish you talked about me sooner. I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo finally breathes properly when the cat leans away a little, he hides his gasping behind a sigh.

"It's okay... It's... Wow..."

Chanyeol offers him a shy, apologetic smile, probably scared of some backlash and Kyungsoo can't have him feel bad on Valentine's day, can he? He grabs Chanyeol from his nape and pulls him in for a proper kiss, it takes Chanyeol a second to reply but Kyungsoo feels the cat melting against his lips soon enough. When they pull away Chanyeol looks flustered, Kyungsoo chuckles and pets his hair.

"Finish up your dinner now, and then we'll move onto my room to watch some romantic movies or something."

Chanyeol immediately puts on a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, I know some things far more exciting than watching a movie that we can do in your room."

Kyungsoo kicks him under the table and grins smugly when Chanyeol winces and pouts.

"Cut down on your flirting first."

"But Soo!"

"Yes, Valentine?"

Chanyeol immediately shuts up as a blush spreads across his cheeks, Kyungsoo chuckles and Chanyeol whines.

"It's not fair, you know I'm weak for you."

"Yeah, so what, baby?"

Another pet name. Chanyeol whacks him with his tail and Kyungsoo grabs the fluffy thing, sending a mock-threatening glance towards Chanyeol's way which makes Chanyeol sink down into his seat, Kyungsoo smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)  
> thanks for reading^^


End file.
